A Bullet for my Valentine
by Lainedy
Summary: Faye Valentine, la reina de corazones, nunca completamente comprendida. Spike Spigel, un Jack of all Trades, que se da cuenta que por vez primera no sabe que mano le podría permitir ganar este juego de azar, en el que las reinas abundan y los As escasean.


**A Bullet for my Valentine**

_Incluso después de tantos años, con los avances de la tecnología, los viajes interespaciales, avances médicos…como aquel que había salvado mi pellejo, que estaba intacto, en gran parte al menos. Por que al menos había permanecido igual de bella, aunque en ese entonces del despertar…tenía la cabeza más vacía que un Jack-O-Latern y más deudas de las que una vida honesta podría solventarme._

_Esta era una de mis ironías…recordar cosas tan estúpidas como Halloween o San Valentín. Y lo único que podía saber de mí, con alguna seguridad…es que mi nombre por el momento al menos, es Faye Valentine. Quizás por eso me disgustaba tanto una fecha tan…plástica. Una fecha en la que una vez por año, le decías aquel que te parecía mínimamente importante, mediante chocolates y alguna insípida tarjeta lo mucho que le querías. Y lo decías como si fuese lo más importante del mundo, con la hipocresía más llamativa que podías permitirte ya que dentro tuyo algo te decía que esa no era la forma de demostrar afecto a nadie._

_Realmente me disgustaba mucho…por lo mucho que aquello parecía una reflejo de mi propia existencia. Como si "Valentine" fuese no solo un apellido sino una profecía. Alguien me podría llegar a demostrar afecto o algo similar...una vez por año….quizás una vez cada 5 años…o quizás…._

_Quizás mejor no esperaba nada. La gente siempre te decepciona...y confiar en otro, es abrir la puerta al desastre._

Faye levantó la mirada de sus cartas, al percibir movimiento en la estancia, iluminada por una pantalla que mostraba rostros de fugitivos y el precio de sus cabezas al lado. Desde hace un par de minutos su partida había sido amenizada por los rítmicos ronquidos de Ed y Ein, que cansados de buscar pistas de la presa del día, cayeron rendidos en el sueño profundo de quien no debe rendirle cuentas a nadie.

La mirada de la mujer se posó en lo alto de la escalerilla, aún sosteniendo una carta en una mano, para encontrarse con la figura de Spike, quien con el paso despreocupado que le caracterizaba bajó por la escalerilla, sin levantar la mirada o decir algo. Faye lo observó con fastidio por un momento, por la inconveniencia de su aparición al momento de sus reflexiones y volvió a su juego. Una carta más, la que tenía en mano y sería todo. Tendría medida y calculada la baraja del casino que planeaba estafar en cuanto atraparan al fugitivo.

Spike se acercó a ella y tomó una de las cartas de la mesa. Faye levantó la mirada y alargó la mano para tomar la carta de nuevo.

-Devuélvemela – dijo en tono autoritario.

-Te falta un As para tu Blackjack – dijo Spike en un tono que le resultó incomodo a Faye por lo impersonal que sonó.

-Lo sé, señor Obviedad – respondió la mujer, poniendo un rostro de suficiencia y colocando la última carta, sin mirarla.

Spike levantó una ceja y colocó su dedo índice sobre la última carta.

-Te pasaste.

-Eso es imposible - dijo Faye - cuyo rostro paso de la superioridad a la incredulidad en un pestañeo, cuando vio un jack de diamantes donde debería haber estado el As de Corazones que tenía en mano.

-Necesitas algo como esto – dijo Spike mientras levantaba la carta del Jack y la reemplazaba con un As de Corazones. Faye sintió una piedra en el estomago y un rubor que se extendía por su rostro. Una sonrisa maniática se formo en su rostro y sus pupilas se contrajeron con furia. El mismo As que sus manos habían estado sosteniendo hasta hace unos segundos atrás.

¿Por que demonios ese estúpido cowboy siempre tenia que hacerle ese tipo de cosas?

- Eres un imbécil – Fue lo que dijo Faye antes de lanzar las cartas por los aires y salir enfurecida de la habitación, al tiempo que un pitido anunciaba la medianoche.

Las cartas cayeron sobre Spike quien no se había movido, más por pereza que por otra cosa, de su sitio. Sobre su rostro aterrizó el As de Corazones que había desencadenado el enojo de la feroz fémina cuyo perfume aún se encontraba en el aire. No era lo único que aún tenía parte de Faye en aquel sitio.

La carta tenía aún vestigios de la tibieza de los dedos que la sujetaban. Spike observó la carta con mayor atención al percatarse del detalle.

No solo estaba tibia…una perceptible silueta de dedos femeninos había quedado marcada en la carta…como si Faye la hubiese sostenido por largo tiempo. Un tiempo más largo del que necesitas para decidir si una carta te es buena o no.

Quizás después de todo, no era la carta que Faye esperaba recibir.

Spike se sentó sobre el sofá, en el mismo lugar, repatigándose y aún sosteniendo la carta entre los dedos.

El tampoco creía que la carta le correspondía. Cerró los ojos durante un instante y en su mente el recuerdo de Julia, paso veloz como un rayo. Sus dorados cabellos meciéndose al son de la canción que ella tatareaba, con esa voz tan dulce.

_Nunca dijo algo tan obvio o impersonal como un "¿ya despertaste?" o algún gesto de desagrado hacia la gravedad, por lo que llegué a suponer y sufrir en carne propia, heridas que a alguien más hubiesen torcido el gesto ya fuera en un mohín de disgusto o de lástima._

_Ella no. Solo se quedó mirándome, con los perfectos y punzantes ojos verdes que aún veo antes de dormir. Solo pedí un pequeño favor a aquel improbable ángel de ojos verdes que me miraba esperando una indicación._

"Por favor…Continúa cantando." - Mi cerebro aún procesaba lo que acaba de ocurrir, las imágenes que veía de aquella habitación, el sonido de la canción que Julia cantaba para mí. Y el peso de sus acciones empezó a hacer cala en mis pensamientos. Vincent me quería muerto, y la confianza hacia mi otrora amigo se había esfumado en aquel mismo instante en el cual el primer corte de su espada lastimó mi cuerpo, cortando mi carne y cercenando mi alma en trozos que fueron convirtiéndose en una especie de papilla, junto a mi orgullo.

Y ahora, por salvarme, Julia se había condenado. Vicius jamás dudó al atacarme.

Ni una vez.

_Y no lo haría con Julia…_

Spike abrió los ojos y se desperezó un poco. Necesitaba fumar…un lugar en donde estar solo y quizás un trago no le haría mal. Sus entrañas rugieron mientras la boca le reclamaba el tan ansiado narcótico.

Revisó sus bolsillos y en la tarjeta pudo comprobar que su dinero abastecía para darse uno de los gustos, más no ambos. Una pequeña punzada atenazó su corazón.

La comida siempre podía esperar.

Con algo de desgano, Spike levantó la cabeza. Aún en la pantalla seguía la información de los fugitivos detrás de los cuales iban. Y su última localización, que en brillantes letras decía "confines de Marte". Con lugar, motivo y dinero, sus pies no tardaron en llevarlo al hangar. Siempre valía la pena entretenerse con algún pasatiempo cuando el pasado venía a querer cobrarte factura.

Cargada con un par de bolsos llenos de la ropa que esperaba usar en algún momento, Faye se dirigió hacia su nave, la Red Tail, cargada de su valiosa mercancía. Si bien no había desfalcado al casino hasta dejarlo en números rojos, su ganancia bien podía haberle concedido la compra de un terreno suficiente para alojar un país pequeño dentro en Marte.

La dama suerte estaba de su lado ese día, junto a sus mil y un triquiñuelas para ganar en el Póker y el Black Jack.

Vestidos que abrazaban su silueta, un par de abrigos de piel, cosméticos y lencería sensual pero elegante…Si algo tenia de buena la época de San Valentín, era la cantidad obscena de artículos que según las tiendas harían a cualquier fémina, y más a una mujer como Faye, parecer la diosa de cualquier hombre que estuviese a la altura de las divinidades hechas a base de arreglo y coquetería. Para Faye, eso significaba un par de jugosas ganancias extras al recibir "pequeñas" propinas y favores de hombres lo suficientemente conocedores para halagar a una dama sin ser descorteses. Y una gran tajada en dinero, de hombres lo suficientemente ingenuos para creer que ella sería el epítome de sus fantasías.

Todo sería perfecto sin la cantidad impresionante de parejitas en actitud edulcorada que rodeaban el centro comercial. Mujer orgullosa al fin y al cabo, Faye sintió una pequeña punzada de odio en el pecho al percatarse que las miradas que aterrizaban en su cuerpo, eran rápidamente fulminadas por las féminas acompañantes de la raza masculina.

El día de San Valentín todavía no alcanzaba su punto álgido y ella ya estaba con náuseas. Pero ya obtendría su "venganza", cuando enfundada en un elegante vestido, mostraría al mundo que una mujer independiente y hermosa, era alguien de temer y admirar, mientras otras preferían tener un accesorio casual que les decía "te amo" mientras las llenaban de promesas falsas.

Pero por más que Faye procuraba no sentirlo y ocultarlo, un ardor en su pecho traicionaba el frío temple de la cazarrecompensas.

-Maldito día.

Spike no se sorprendió al ver que en el hangar, la nave de Faye brillaba por su ausencia. Dio un gran bostezo a modo de engañar sus tripas con algo de aire. Si la reina de corazones estaba enfadada, era mejor que estuviese lejos de su vista y de sus oídos mientras se calmaba y volvía a sus cabales. Cada día estaba más convencido que Faye no era una mujer con actitud, sino una simple loca con dos dedos de frente en lo que respectaba a su auto conservación.

Pero seguía sin comprender muy bien el por qué no la habían echado a patadas de la Bebop. Mientras fumaba su tabaco, reconoció que si bien en un principio era la culpa de Jet y su anacrónico sentido de la justicia, fruto de sus frustraciones policiales, Spike no quería dejar ir a Faye.

-_Es como ver un choque de trenes a punto de suceder._

A regañadientes, reconoció que no era solo un interés morboso, sino más bien una profunda curiosidad apenas teñida de un instinto protector.

Hundido en estos pensamientos, la colilla ya se encontraba casi terminada, con el humo quemándose en un hilillo tenue.


End file.
